Trading and Gifting
Trading and Gifting is the concept of trading or giving desired Items, Weapons, and Armor from one player to another player by use of Pawns in the pawn community. Using this process allows one to acquire common items, rare loot, Ur-Dragon drops, etc. *Please note: Not all items are tradable. Please refer to the below section for more details. Trading/Gifting Process Walkthrough Important: '''Make sure you are online and logged in. Step 1 ~ Send a Friend Request *This is recommended. In the case the user’s pawn is a higher level than the player, this eliminates having to purchase the player’s pawn with Rift Crystals. Being friends can also be beneficial to the player and the new friend as forms of communication to complete the trade. Step 2 ~ Locate the Pawn *Locating the pawn is done using the Rift Stone inside the Rift. Using the search feature, the player can locate the pawn in which they want to trade with. Using the "Friend List" search to locate pawns is a common way, or searching by other categories. Trading and Gifting (Items) Step 1 ~ Enlist the Pawn *In order to gift the item, the player must enlist the pawn to their party. Step 2 ~ Release the Pawn *Releasing the pawn will allow the player to choose a gift for their master during departure. Usually, it is possible to enlist and release the pawn in the same visit inside the Rift. If it does not pull up the gift window, simply leave the rift and re-enter. Step 3 ~ Gift the Pawn *Choose which item to give to the pawn. Upon gifting, the system will release them from the party. Step 4 ~ Rest at the Inn *This will allow the server to refresh and update the trade. Trading and Gifting (Armor and Weapons) Step 1 ~ Identify the Pawn’s Vocation *This is an important step when trading Armor and Weapons. Some Weapons and Armor are only equippable by certain vocations. If the player is about to trade, be sure the item is usable by the pawn being recruited before enlisting them. Vocations can be determined in the search function of the Rift using the Rift Stone. *Note: '''Any equipment that only Hybrid Vocations can equip cannot be traded or gifted. An example would be trying to trade a Lustrous Greatshield that only a Mystic Knight can use. Step 2 ~ Enlist the Pawn *In order to equip items to pawns, they must be enlisted to the player's party. Step 3 ~ Leave the Rift *Exit the Rift to begin the equipping process. Step 4 ~ Equip the Pawn In order to send armor and weapons as a trade or gift. It has to be physically equipped to the pawn. (1) Choose to give the desired equipment to the pawn. (2) Choose to equip the pawn with the equipment that is going to be traded/gifted. (3) Once equipped, a message warning will pop up. Choose Yes '''to proceed or '''No '''to cancel the trade. Step 4 ~ Release the Pawn *Go back into the Rift and release the pawn. '''THIS IS AN IMPORTANT STEP! This step is often missed and a common problem that hangs up a lot trades. Step 5 ~ Rest at the Inn *This will allow the server to refresh and update the trade. Item Trading Restrictions These items/equipment CANNOT be traded: *Weapons specific to Hybrid vocations (like Maces, Magic Shields, and Magic Bows) since pawns cannot equip these weapons. *Purified Bitterblack Weapons, Armor, Gear, and Novelties. Unpurified Cursed items may be traded, however the outcome of the purification is random to each player that purifies it. *Elite Lantern, Light Pickaxe, Expediting Papers, Ring of Thrift. These are Purified Bitterblack Novelty items. * Weapons and armor that have been Rarified by Barroch. Dragonforged weapons and armor may be traded/gifted unless otherwise restricted. *All Rings from Dark Arisen (Preceptor Ring, Master Ring, Ring of Desiccation, Strider's Band, Assassin's Ring, Sorcerer's Ring, etc) with the exception of the Savior Ring. *Some relatively strong items (second and third strongest items in their respective category): **Stalwart Bow **Bloody Thistle **Cyclops Sigil **and so on... *All the weapons that were formerly the strongest of their category in the original Dragon's Dogma (for example, the Savage Fang bow). * Aneled Weapons (for inflicting Blind and Tarred in oil). * Gloves of Might (for climbing grip and speed when scaling monsters). * Moonbeam Gems (opens the upper Duskmoon Tower chambers with treasure chests). * Discipline point earning boosters like Asura Armor and the Ring of Perseverance. Items Allowed for Trading All tradeable weapons may be Dragonforged, but not Rarified. Some notable items/equipment which are allowed to be traded: * Unpurified (Cursed) Bitterblack Weapons, Armor, Gear, and Novelties, Level 1-3. * Ur-Dragon reward weapons (like the Heaven's Key daggers or Ascalon sword) CAN be traded/gifted to a Hired Pawn of the appropriate vocations that can equip them. * Quest items like the Gold Idol (30% shop discount) and the Wyrmking's Ring (shortens spellcasting and Mystic Knight / Magick Archer skill charging times by 15%, stacks with the Articulacy augment). * All monster parts needed for enhancing and rarifying by Barroch. * Rusted Weapons (for inflicting Torpor and Poison). * Golden Weapons (for inflicting Silence). * Dragonblood ring (+25% resistance to ALL debilitations, found in thePost-game Everfall). * All keys (Salvation Key, Windbluff Tower Key, Void Key, NOT Moonbeam Gems). * Wakestones, Liftstones and Portcrystals. * All Badges of Vows. * Drake, Wyrm and Wyvern Tears (improves rare loot drops in the Everfall). * Godsbane (the suicide blade). * Arisen's Bond ring (give to the Arisen's Beloved). * The Legion's Might staff (Mage pawns equipped with this staff auto-revive when they die). * Daggers : Kunai and Bardiche Daggers are the next powerful tradeable daggers after Heaven's Key, but they have a stamina drain penalty for characters under level 15 or so. * Bows (short) : Pleached Limbs is the most powerful tradeable short bow, but it also has a stamina drain penalty for characters under level 25 or so. * Warhammers : Triple Tooth is the most powerful tradeable Warhammer. * Longswords : Cassardi Flamberge is the most powerful tradeable longsword. Notes *DO NOT GIFT MORE THAN 10 ITEMS AND EQUIPMENT AT A TIME ! Although it is possible to equip 12 pieces of equipment to a Hired Pawn and gift 1 item, DO NOT EXCEED 10 total items and equipment. Delivering more than 10 items and equipment at one time will exceed the server capacity for stored rents resulting in items lost (for both players), no Rift Crystal gain and a 3/3/3 review. To gift additional items, release the item-maxed Hired Pawn in a Rift Stone and then immediately re-hire them to gift an item again (or exit the Rift Stone to equip more equipment onto the pawn before releasing them again). Repeat as often as desired. * To gift another player with Gold (indirectly), equip the Hired Pawn with Platinum Rings (worth 64,000 G each) and gift a valuable item like a Vile Wakestone (worth 209,500 G resale value) when the pawn is released within the Rift Stone. Whenever the Arisen sells items for gold, carry the Gold Idol in inventory and ensure as many characters as possible have the Suasion augment (increases the resale value of items by 15% per party member with the augment equipped) to maximize the gold payout. * Gifting Quest Items incur no penalty to the sender as they will reappear in the Black Cat's inventory. * Using the gifting system in this game for a trading situation relies on an honor system. Unfortunately, the game does not provide a secure trading system. It’s easy for the person trading with to scam the player and uphold their end of the bargain. Be sure to be prepared to lose sent equipment. * There have been reported instances of equipment and items failing and turning into rocks when sent. Again, be sure to be prepared to lose sent equipment. * Listed below are Facebook groups for trading: Dragon's Dogma Crossroads or Ur Dragon Ps3 to post trades or look up fellow players to trade with. * Backing up saves, trading, and restoring the backup file, after the trade, to prevent losing equipment will get players banned. Capcom’s server will pick-up on this. Once banned, all attempted gifts will turn into rocks. Ban length can last from 24 to 72 hours; it can be permanent. A banned GT/PSN will also earn no RC.Category:Concepts